Emily
by Alice Cross
Summary: My name is Emily… I'm 16 years old. I'm supposed to be 17 now… too bad… I died… I was murdered the day before my birthday… I know who killed me but I want to know why and I want justice for what happened to me… I guess that's why I'm still here and can't move on to the other world…


Emily chapter 1 "Emily"

My name is Emily… I'm 16 years old. I'm supposed to be 17 now… too bad… I died… I was murdered the day before my birthday… I know who killed me but I want to know why and I want justice for what happened to me… I guess that's why I'm still here and can't move on to the other world…

December 14, Tuesday. I pretty much lived a normal life; I had a mom, a dad, a sister and a little brother. I go to school 5 days a week, I did chores, did my home works, I studied very hard, I pretty much did everything a normal girl would do…

"Hey Emily!" a voice shouts out from a far

"Oh… Henry, hey!" I reply

Henry has been my best friend since birth, he's my only friend since I'm not that social and I kind of like him… I never had the courage to tell him my feelings because what if he doesn't like me back in that kind of romantic way? I don't want to destroy our friendship so it would be better if we stay as friends…

"It's almost your birthday!" he tells me

"Yeah! You remembered!" I tell him

"Of course I do! You are my best friend after all!" he tells me with a smile

That smile is what makes me fall for him over and over again… no wonder he's so popular in school, I mean he has a very charming face that's fit to be a movie star, golden eyes that glitter so beautifully and that black hair that he loves so much… too bad he got me as a friend…

Well I don't think that I'm that ugly nor beautiful… you know? Just right… I have long brown curly hair, fair skin and deep black eyes…

"Then it's just the usual… food, cake, presents and other stuff. At my house…"

"Same time… same old stuff" he says as he continues my sentence

"You got it!" I tell him with a smile

"Aren't you getting tired of the same stuff?" he asks

"Hey… last year's was different…" I tell him

"Yeah… it was your sweet 16, but the only difference was more presents, more relatives and a bigger place…" he says with sarcasm

"Well, sorry for not being as popular as you!" I tell him

"You know I didn't mean that… I'm happy just by being your only friend, and I'd like to keep it that way…" Henry says

"I like it that way too…"I tell him

"then why don't we celebrate your birthday with just the two of us? You know, we could catch a movie or something like that…" he says

"O…OK… I guess there's nothing wrong in trying new things…" I tell him

"great! Then I'll be picking you up at 9:30 am!" he tells me

"you better not be late!" I tell him

"of course I won't! it is our first date!" he says as he leaves me

Date?! A date?! My very first date and it's even with the boy that I really like… my face must be really red by now… but I just can't wait!

But little did I know what was awaiting me…

As I walk so happily, I notice a stranger… looking at me… a man who looks like he's in his 30's or something like that…

"hello…" the man says with a smile

"um… hello…" I reply

"I just moved in here so I'm new in town…" he tells me

"oh… I'm Emily by the way…" I tell him

"Frank… call me Frank…" he says with a grin

"well it was nice meeting you Mr. Frank, I'll be going now…" I tell him

"it was nice meeting you too Emily… be careful on your way home now… because you just might regret it…" he says with a grin

"oh… ok… thank you Mr. Frank..." I tell him as I walk home

What a weird fellow he is…

"I'm home!" I say as I open the door of our house

"oh! Welcome back!" my mother replies

"I met our new neighbor by the way…" I tell my mother as I sit on the couch tiredly

"oh… Mr. Frank was it? Yes… he's really kind… he came here just a few minutes ago… he said he used to be a teacher but he caught something so he can't teach anymore… that's why he moved here… he said that taught students about your age… that's why he was really interested in you…" my mother tells me…

"oh I see…" I tell her as I fell asleep on the couch…

.

.

.

To be continued…..


End file.
